Legendary/Four
/Four/Tess Legendary. What would you do if you had to fight in a war? And if your very own father had gone Missing In Action? I'd be scared to death. I don't want to die - even though fighting is what I've been trained for. That's why I'm a Legendary. I need to show Ty - show every cat in WolfClan that I'm capable. Capable of fending for myself and capable of winning. Because that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight in the war. And I'm going to win. Legendary. ~ "W-Wait, Ty." I stare at him wide-eyed, panic rising and seeping through me. "Yeah?" he looks concerned. "Art went MIA? Like the ''Art? The leader of the Legendaries?" "Mhmm." Ty nods his head solemnly. "I-It's just... he's my father." I flatten my ears, trying to hide my embarassment. "Whoa." Ty looks taken aback. "What?" I snap suddenly. What in the name of StarClan does Ty know? "I-It's just that... he kept talking about his daughter. He kept saying that we would be meeting her soon. He never told us her name. A-And it turns out it's you." He looks me over, and I nearly melt when he meets my gaze again. I don't know what's happening. It's like I'm not in control of my body when I'm around him. "You guys are pretty similar." he adds with a sly smile. "What do you mean?" I'm genuinely curious. "Figure it out. You might find something." He winks at me before he walks away. "Bye Anastasia." he says, giving me one last look. "Bye Ty." I whisper, sighing. I turn back to Kayla, who gives me a sly smile. "What?" I ask innocently. Whenever Kayla smiles like that, I now that something's ''definitely ''up. "He likes you." she smirks, and I hit her with my paw playfully. "No he doesn't. We just met, silly." "You like him, Tess." I freeze. Staring into Kayla's taunting gaze, I try to splutter out my retort. "I-, uh, Kayla, stop!" I say, looking at her laughing. "I don't like him!" I say, trying to feign disgust. To be honest, I'm confused. ''Really confused. I'll probably try to figure out my sorry life tonight. "Tessss you like Tyberius. Oooooh." Kayla makes a goofy expression. "Shut up, Kayla." I mutter, waling away as Kayla rolls around laughing. ~ "Tess?" I open my eyes to see a dark figure looming over me. Ty. "It's not ven dawn yet." I grumble, turning over in my nest. I know that we need to leave. "Come on, Tess," Ty pleads. "It's either now or never." "I need sleep!" I plead, and Ty laughs softly. "Won't it be too dark to see anything outside?" "Training." I suddenly remember the training session Casy put us through, to test our sight in the dark. We had to run around in a den full of cats and try not to bump into anyone. He moves his mouth towards my ear. "You'll be forefeiting your Legendary status if you don't come now, Tess. Should I go and wake up Dalia and tell her that you forfeit?" I jump out of my nest at once. "Fine." I give my smoky gray pelt a quick wash before following Ty outside to the clearing "Do we need any traveling herbs or anything for the journey?" "Domino has everything we need. Which is basically nothing. But don't worry, you'll survive." he smirks, which makes me smile. We walk up to the black and white cat with amber eyes, who stands in the middle of the clearing. "Wo-w, Tyberius. You definietly picked the right she-cat. She's strong, smart, and very pretty." Domino winks at me, which makes me seethe inside for some reason. I glance at Tyberius, who's cheeks have gone red. "Come on Anastasia. Shut up, Domino." he says, giving him a look. "I thought your name was Tess... so is Anastasia a new thing? Something you only you two share?" I hate his voice. I hate his personality. I just hate Domino overall. "Domino, shut up." I unsheathe my claws, and he seems to get the message. When he realizes that Ty is in front of him, he pushes past him. "But Tyberius! You need to stay with your girlfriend, she obviously needs you to keep a good temper. And plus, we've switched our camp." Ty looks surprised. "We have?" "Oh, yes." says Domino, nodding vigorously. "It's for better spying on the enemy." Ty falls in pace with me, and I sigh with relief. Domino was being a creep. Ty glances at me, his green eyes glinting. "I'm sorry, Ty." I whisper, trying to break the silence. "What for?" he looks at me, concerned. "For making you deal with him." I point my tail at Domino, not trying to hide my disgust. "Hey." Ty lightly wraps his tail around me. "It's alright. Domino's just being a sore loser, like always." "I have a feeling that there's something. Something more to him, a different side we don't know..." "I don't know, Tess." Tyberius sighs. "None of us do." "But... never mind." "Ah." Tyberius sighs, looking ahead again. "Ty, you know I'm here for you, right?" "I know, Anastasia. I know." ~ We get to the Legendary camp just when the sun starts peeking out of the sky. The remaining Legendaries - even the two injured ones - come outside to see us. The six of them are all in a straight line, and they stare at us, some of them breaking out in smiles. Just then a cream-colored she-cat breaks out from the line, staring at us. "Tyberius? Tyberius!" she runs up to Ty, a smile taking over her face. "Gwen!" Ty runs up to her, and I feel the jealousy fill me as I watch the two cats reunite. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary